Marvel Boy (Marvel Comics)
' Noh-Varr', also known as Marvel Boy, is a member of the Kree race located in the alternate reality of Earth-200080. He had his DNA altered with cockroach genes to include insect properties and joined the 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt, a peacekeeping group charged with maintaining the ceasefire between that reality's Kree and Skrull races. Powers and Abilities Powers Marvel Boy is a Kree warrior from an alternate universe who has been enhanced with cockroach DNA and nanobiology. He has demonstrated enhanced physical capabilities well beyond those of either normal human or standard Kree. Superhuman Strength: Marvel Boy is incredibly strong. His strength is greater than that of the average Kree male (who can press approximately two tons) and far exceeds that of a human being. Marvel Boy can lift 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: He is very fast; his top speed is around 150 miles per hour, exceeding most conventional vehicles, it enables him to walk up walls, defying gravity. Superhuman Agility: Marvel Boy's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. This, coupled with his speed and reflexes, allowed him to out-maneuver Exterminatrix while riding her bullet bike. Superhuman Durability: Marvel Boy has a triple jointed musculature, which is much more durable than that of an average human or Kree; he is capable of withstanding injuries of all types and impacts that would kill both of either race. He is also capable of surviving severe full-body burns. Superhuman Stamina: He is capable of running at peak capacity for an undefined period of time. Superhuman Reflexes: His reaction time is high enough to dodge bullets and laser fire with ease. Nanobot Injection: Marvel Boy was injected by the Kree with nanobots into his bloodstream enabling him to re-route pain sensations. His saliva triggers hallucinations to anyone that it comes into contact with. If interacting or physically interfaced with technology foreign to his system, he can exert control over it at will. *''Pain Immunity'' *''Hallucination Inducement'' *''Technopathy'' Mental Control Over Body: He can control his body's growth and adrenaline bursts, enabling him to grow or solidify his hair at will and enter a "White Run" mode to where he is capable of ignoring any distractions while moving at his fastest, doing whatever means necessary to accomplish his goals. This mental control includes total control over his brain. Wall-Crawling: Due to the cockroach DNA infused into his body, he can walk on walls and ceilings with ease. Super Hearing: Marvel Boy has a layer of tympanic membrane covering his skin, allowing him to pick up sounds more efficiently. Grenade and Poisonous Nails: Due to the nanobiology in his system and the genetic augmentations he underwent, Marvel Boy can extend his fingernails in either one or more of his digits into razor-sharp bombs with explosive force. A single nail can shatter thick-skinned adversaries as well as damage the surrounding environment. He also used his nails to poison Lyra when she attacked New York searching for Norman Osborn. Abilities Combat: He is very skilled in armed and unarmed combat, utilizing extreme athletics, and limited gymnastics. He is capable of fending off multiple opponents at once. Marksmanship: He is an excellent sharpshooter. Aviation: Marvel Boy can pilot all types of Kree-designed aircrafts. Relatives *Captain Glory (father) *Star Splendor (mother) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Kree Category:Kree Mutates Category:Marvel Comics: Kree Category:Marvel Comics: Kree Mutates